


Ereri smut requests

by ArminKirschtien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Embarrassment, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminKirschtien/pseuds/ArminKirschtien
Summary: "You're doing so good baby." Eren praised, everyone around him assuming the brunette was praising his husband for not freaking out on the train, making Levi's face heat up that much more. He gazed to his left to see men and women alike smiling at him, understanding his fear and making him feel more comfortable. Yet they didn't know anything, and that thought of them simply smiling while Levi was being fingered in public had his cock throbbing in his pants, looking away while biting Eren's shirt.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Ereri smut requests

_ "Next station: West Coral's station." _

As the subway home filled with people, it just so happened to be Levi's luck that it was raining outside, so not everyone walked home as many did, leaving the subway fairly open. Sure, the seats were usually all taken and he'd have to stand but he usually didn't care as long as he had room.

Well, he didn't.

He was crushed up against a wall on the subway's cart, people all around him talking, reading, playing on their phones, all minding their business at least. This would be ok for Levi too, sure he'd have to wait until the last stop to get to his car, but of course, another obstacle had to be in his way to making it home with his skin intact, only a small little problem-

Up against him was his husband of two years, a man that he's known for five years now, hand down his pants, three fingers deep inside Levi with the pads of his fingers softly pressing over Levi's prostate.

"E-Eren-" Levi tried calling his name out under his breath, halfway close to kicking Eren so hard in the shins he'll lose his legs. Yet the brunette only hushed him quietly, reading something on his phone, looking as normal and distracted as possible while his husband practically drooled on his suit.

The subway bumped up, causing Levi to fall against Eren's thick fingers, nailing his special spot with a force strong enough for Levi to choke out a small moan. 

A woman turned around, Levi's head still hurried in Eren's shoulder as to not look at anyone, his hands clutching at the brunette's shirt. Eren saw the woman turn around, and because of the angle, it only made it appear Eren's hand was inside Levi's back pocket. The young man smiled at the woman, his fingers rubbing the area around the prostate to calm Levi down.

"He's a little claustrophobic, please forgive him." Eren explained without a hint of doubt in his voice, though he was lying through his teeth. The woman looked sympathetically at the raven standing there, hand over her mouth as she smiled, waving them off and turning back around to talk with her friends.

"Eren- I swear if we get caught-" Levi spat, hearing a soft squelch from behind him, his eyebrows knitted together as he blushed scarlet, realizing that was him and Eren making such lewd noises in  _ public. _

Eren kissed Levi's forehead, scrolling down his phone more with a neutral expression, as if nothing weird was going on with his left hand inside his husband. "You're fine baby, just keep breathing." He spoke above a whisper, others hearing him. Levi could feel the looks of pity on him, his teeth clenching harder as his spot was rubbed again.

"You're doing so good baby." Eren praised, everyone around him assuming the brunette was praising his husband for not freaking out on the train, making Levi's face heat up that much more. He gazed to his left to see men and women alike smiling at him, understanding his fear and making him feel more comfortable. Yet they didn't know anything, and that thought of them simply smiling while Levi was being fingered in public had his cock throbbing in his pants, looking away while biting Eren's shirt.

"E-Eren, wait-" Levi tried grabbing his husbands attention, his prostate being abused to the point his legs were shaking- yet the train was breaking, causing people to push and fall against each other. Levi cursed under his breath as Eren's three fingers pressed deeply into his sensitive bundle of nerves, a muffled moan escaping his lips before he could even stop it. Thankfully, the train's squeaking wheels hid the sound, but Eren was shocked nonetheless.

"It's alright baby, we're almost there, we only have one more to go." Eren cooed into Levi's soft raven hair, kissing his head as his fingers kept dancing and sliding inside Levi. As people left and entered the train, Eren moved them both closer to the wall by a set of seats, hiding them even more.

"You're doing so, so we'll Levi." The brunette spoke in such a soft, innocent voice, Levi's eyes rolling back into his head as goosebumps ran up his spine. "You're so fucking wet… you're lucky it's sunset cloudy and dark out, otherwise everyone would be able to see the huge wet patch you have on the front of your pants." 

The train started back up, Levi's knees pushing together as he kept his moans and grunts muffled by Eren's shirt, his free hand trying to pull his coat down as to hide his shame better. The soft, wet sounds could be heard by the couple again, and as the train went full speed again, so did Eren's fingers. 

"Are you close?" Eren whispers into Levi's ears, turning off his phone to focus on Levi. "I can feel you pulsing around my fingers as if you never want them to leave. It would be a shame if we stopped this here-"

"Eren!" Levi cursed out under his breath again, pulling at Eren's coat to bring him down closer, sweat pooling at his temples. "If you stop you are sleeping outside for a fucking week."

"You're threats don't do much Levi. I know in less than a few hours you'd be horny again," the brunette felt Levi's hole clench around his fingers, Levi's breath becoming more shallow and more uneven. "And ever since that first day we fucked behind the campus you've never been able to achieve an orgasm without my help."

As much as it pained Levi to admit, he was right. The moment he felt Eren's hands around his throbbing dick while skipping class he knew he was done for. When Eren asked him to jump up and let Eren hold him up as he fucked him against the wall, Levi did it without question, and feeling Eren's long, heavy cock thrust into him he knew he was forever wrapped around this man's finger.

No matter how much Levi tries, he can't get off without Eren anymore, and as much as it bothers him sometimes, he can't think of anyone else he'd rather help him out.

"I'll let you cum, Levi." Eren kissed Levi's forehead over and over, soft and sweet as his other hand placed itself on Levi's waist. "I want you to, I want to feel you squeeze around my fingers, let me feel your insides heat up and drip around my hand like it were my dick. Do it well and I'll think about indulging you in another king of yours."

"Fucking- Eren...Eren please-" Levi bit his bottom lip, the brunette kissing Levi's nose as he watched the train pull near their station, not breaking yet, but they were close, so Levi had to hurry up. 

Though Eren knew just what to do.

As his three fingers kept messaging his prostate, Eren still had his mouth to use, and he enjoyed feeling Levi clench around him using his words.

"Such a good boy." Eren praised, smirking when he felt Levi's legs shake and his ass clench, the man so close to a release. "Cum around my fingers, leak onto them, let your body take over, I've got you, I'm never letting you go." The brunette kept praising and encouraging Levi until he heard the man's breath hitch in his throat.

" _ Fuck!"  _ Levi cursed as Eren suddenly hissed at the pain from Levi clenching so hard around his fingers.  _ "C-Cumming...Eren- Eren~"  _ The raven felt his cock throbbing in his pants as he could feel his underwear getting soaked with his release. With Eren's fingers slowly milking him through the orgasm, Levi took a second to blink, regain his posture, and see where they were. Just as he came, the train's breaks were put on, Levi and Eren arriving at their station.

Eren removed his hand from his husbands pants, placing his hand in his pocket to wipe his fingers off on a napkin in there, Levi close behind Eren as they walked off without another look at the train.

"I swear Eren…" Levi began to speak. "Next time, give me a warning before we try out something, ok?"

Eren chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ears that fell out of his messy bun. "You seemed to like the surprise, I'll admit, it's hard to walk right now. I was getting a little jealous of my fingers."

"Maybe if you would have waited half an hour you could have gotten my ass." Cursed the Raven, still grabbing Eren's arm as they left the station. "But...thanks."

"Of course." Eren smiled, breathing in the fresh air after the rain. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Have any smut request? Comment down below and lmk 💜🔥


End file.
